


Be Grateful

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Batman tries to save children before he battles the Sewer King and pet alligators.





	Be Grateful

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

After visiting his parents' graves, Batman wandered the streets of Gotham City. *Criminals won't tear families apart again.* Batman's eyes widened when children entered a sewer. He followed them and saw a scowling suit-clad man with alligators. 

''Zero pretties for the Sewer King? You little monsters will starve tonight!'' 

Batman scowled and attacked the shocked Sewer King. ''Children shouldn't suffer.'' 

''My parents disciplined me. I smiled after they died.'' 

''You had a family. Be grateful,'' Batman said. 

One alligator attacked Batman. It bit the Sewer King's trousers and revealed his boxers. 

Batman smiled and took all children to good parents. 

 

THE END


End file.
